


Way to be smooth

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: It's slippery outside with all the ice. When Raven falls, something good happens.





	

Raven is limping around, cursing her leg for hurting so much. The weather is bad and the ice makes everything slippery, forcing her to be extra careful. Her attention is drawn away from the ice when she catches sight of no one less than Anya Woods also known as she rebel of the school and the girl she has had a crush on for two years. Not that she’d ever stand a chance, especially not since she got into that car accident which crushed her leg somewhat, forcing her to wear a brace.

When Anya whips her head around the moment some other students say something to her, she’s startled and slips, falling ungraciously onto the ground. The fall causes her to groan and hearing students laugh doesn’t help. She mutters expletives and is surprised when suddenly everyone is silent, out of the blue.

The reason why everyone went silent is quickly revealed when a hand is outstretched to her, waiting to help her up. When she looks up to see who the hand belongs to, she finds herself staring directly at Anya. Her jaw drops ever so slightly as she hesitantly accepts Anya’s hand, who pulls her up and steadies her. This must be the moment where pity will follow, which she hates even more than having people mock her.

Anya grins a little and sizes Raven up. “Are you always this clumsy?” she asks teasingly.

Raven is taken aback because that doesn’t sound like pity at all. “Only when I’m distracted,” she answers, shrugging.

“Distracted huh?” Anya asks curiously. “What was distracting you?”

“You were,” Raven answers bluntly. It’s not like she has much to lose given this is her senior year and in a few months she’ll be out of here anyway, as will Anya.

“Sounds like it’s my fault you fell then,” Anya concludes, humming to herself. “How about milkshakes?” she asks. “My treat of course,” she adds.

“Milkshakes?” Raven repeats, knitting her eyebrows together in surprise. “You and me?”

“Yes,” Anya confirms. “It’s a peace offering for causing you to fall,” she explains. “Though if that won’t do I can always fall for you and make it even.”

“Hah,” Raven scoffs, smirking a bit as she shakes her head. “You’d fall for me to make it even?”

“Truth be told, I already did,” Anya replies, winking at Raven.

Raven is baffled for a second, but she composes herself. “Yeah right,” she says disbelievingly, wondering who is paying Anya to do this. “Clearly you didn’t take a good look at me,” she continues, pointing towards her bad leg.

“You look hella fine to me,” Anya says, seeing nothing wrong with Raven. “So, milkshakes?”

“Okay seriously, stop messing around,” Raven grumbles, crossing her arms as she looks at Anya, waiting to catch her on a lie. “What’s the catch?”

“You’re the catch,” Anya replies as she takes Raven’s hand in hers.

“Holding my hand is social suicide you know,” Raven points out, noticing how other students are staring. Okay there’s no way someone would have paid Anya to do this, which means this must be real.

“Is that so?” Anya muses, smirking as she places her hands on Raven’s hips. “And what happens if I kiss you?”

Raven swallows hard, having thought of kissing Anya many times. “If you kiss me, especially here at school, you’ll become an outcast like me,” she answers, feeling like Anya can kiss her popular status goodbye if she crosses that line. “You wouldn’t dare doing that.”

Anya gently reels Raven in, making sure she doesn’t slip on the ice as she crashes their lips together, tasting Raven’s strawberry chap stick.

Raven weaves her hands through Anya’s hair, not caring about the world around them as she kisses her back. When Anya parts her lips, she doesn’t hesitate to deepen their kiss. Falling has never felt better and this time she knows Anya is right here to catch her.

Anya smiles against Raven’s lips before resting their foreheads together.

“You’re smiling an awful lot for someone who just destroyed her own social status,” Raven comments.

“Who cares?” Anya replies, not minding one bit. “Fuck social status, at least I got you and that’s all I wanted anyway.”

“I think my crush on you just increased tenfold,” Raven says quietly, blushing a deep shade of red.

Anya pulls Raven closer, kissing her again and she knows she mentioned getting milkshakes, but the taste of Raven’s lips is intoxicating.

“If you got me,” Raven whispers, putting two and two together, “then that means I have you, right?”

“I’d say we could go steady, but you appear to be rather clumsy,” Anya replies lightly.

“I will so get you for that,” Raven grumbles, smiling as she slaps Anya’s arm.

“I’m counting on it,” Anya says confidently. “Are you ready to get those milkshakes?”

“Sure yeah,” Raven answers. “Dessert afterwards at my place though,” she adds with a wink. She frowns when Anya is waving her hands around. “What are you doing?”

Anya smirks and waves some more, amused by the shocked looks of the other students. “Goodbye, social status,” she calls out carelessly.

“Way to be smooth,” Raven says, grabbing Anya’s hand to pull her along.

“Says the one who slipped on ice by looking at me,” Anya retorts.

“You kissed me in front of the whole school,” Raven says, still hardly believing she isn’t dreaming.

“Mhm, I did,” Anya hums happily. “Would you like to repeat that?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 


End file.
